


Birthday

by jetsam



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetsam/pseuds/jetsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Fuji's birthday and his friends are preparing a surprise party.  It shouldn't be a surprise that Fuji knows about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

On his birthday, Fuji slept late, thankful for the fact that the once-in-four-years opportunity fell at the weekend. Yuuta was home for the weekend, apparently because his tennis club didn't have practice. Given that Yuuta was the captain and decided when they'd cancel practice, Fuji was rather touched: it was one thing to be there coincidentally but to miss _tennis_ to be there for him was something special and a better gift than the grip tape multipack that he'd chosen.

After lunch, Yuuta had to go and work, so Fuji headed down towards the street courts. He knew that none of his own team - technically fomer team since most of them had retired - would be there. Really, if they'd wanted to keep the surprise party a surprise, they shouldn't have let either Momo or Eiji in on the secret - he'd overheard enough conversations in the past few weeks to know the time, place and guest list.

The street courts were quiet. Usually they were only busy in the evenings in the summer. There were a few mediocre players playing singles and a match of girls doubles but no one he wanted to join, so he sat in the stands to watch with a sigh. If he didn't know that being at home was an invitation for Inui to send people to distract him, he might have gone back. As it was, his saving grace appeared a few minutes later looking slightly lost but entirely confident with it.

Fuji stood up and waved with a smile. There were a lot of players he wanted to play. A lot of them he knew he'd have the opportunity to in the next few years, either in friendlies or official matches. Yukimura was a bit out of his league, though, and Rikkai didn't play matches with anyone they considered serious opposition.

"I was hoping there'd be someone good here," Yukimura said, clearly itching to be on court. The long months between the last tournament in junior high and joining the senior high club were taking its toll on the best players, particularly those with too much energy and a lack of local opponents. At least Fuji was in Tokyo - he could arrange to play with players from Hyotei, Yamabuki, St Rudolph or Fudomine with little difficultly. Out in Kanagawa, Yukimura was probably limited to his own teammates if he was spending as much time as Fuji on his studies - it was harder than ever  to spare the time for even the occasional match.

"A match, then."

Fuji was moving towards an empty court almost instantly. Yukimura was a player on Tezuka's level, someone who would push him all the way and probably thrash him but it would be a thrilling experience.

They didn't talk throughout the match, they didn't need to. Everything came down to the arc of the ball as it flew from one side to the other, counter after counter being broken and being revived.

When match point came and went - to Yukimura 6 games to 3 - they were both pouring with sweat despite the chill in the air.

"Incredible!" came a loud voice from behind the court. They both turned from their handshake with a start to see the other Seigaku players bouncing behind the barriers. Well, most of them were bouncing. Echizen had clearly made a move to join and them on the court and most likely challenge them, as Oishi had a hand firmly on his shoulder.  Tezuka was standing back,  watching the rest of them with an amused quirk to his mouth.

"Fujiko! Hurry up, we're going to be late!"

Fuji couldn't help but smile ruefully. Eiji couldn't do subtle if he tried. Yukimura's smile was distinctly amused.

"Go on, I'll find my own way back," Yukimura said quietly.

"You'll . . ."

Fuji would swear that his eyes were twinkling now and that was never a good sign.

"Happy birthday, Fuji-kun, and thank you for the game. Tezuka has my email if you want to play again."

Fuji laughed and nodded politely to him as he was swept away by his teammates. Maybe distraction wasn't so bad if it was Tezuka who was arranging it.


End file.
